


Young.

by caitlesshea



Series: It's SO Fluffy! [7]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pictures, Together forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Deran & Adrian make friends.





	Young.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr. I really want to know how old they were when they met. It shouldn't be this difficult for the AK writers to let us know. Until then, I will continue to write them as if they met as babies. That is all.

They didn’t do pictures. Well, they didn’t do pictures, together. Deran had tons of pictures of Adrian. Him sleeping, him surfing, him playing with Drop. And he knew Adrian had the same of him. That he liked taking pictures of him, if the one of him surfing that was in his office was anything to go by. But, they didn’t really have pictures of them together. And certainly not up in their house.

 

Which is probably why he can’t stop staring at the pictures of their new friends that are up in their house. Well, Adrian’s new friends.

 

He could make friends so easily, so when he met this couple while they were surfing on the beach, who were new to town, he befriended them immediately. Showed them around. They had even been to the bar a few times. Deran was wary. They weren’t like him, rough around the edges. But Adrian liked them, and that was enough for him.

 

So here they were, at dinner, at their new friends house. Who knew they could be…so…domestic. And he couldn’t stop staring at the pictures of them. Some were more candid than others and some were posed for. There were even some wedding photos as well. He liked them.

 

He heard Adrian laugh and was brought out of his musings. Adrian walked over and handed him a beer.

 

“Hey, whatya looking at?”, Adrian asked.

 

“Their pictures”, Deran answered.

 

“Mmm”, Adrian said as he leaned into his side. He put his arm around him.

 

“So how long have you two been together?”, one of their new friends asked, as he gestured to them. Deran couldn’t remember either of their names for the life of him.

 

They both froze, and looked at each other. “Forever” was what he wanted to say. It really had been his whole life, his love for Adrian. But they had never really defined the length of their relationship. To themselves or anyone else.

 

“Since we were young”, he answered instead. He chanced a look at Adrian, hoping he didn’t say the wrong thing. He didn’t. If the smile on Adrian’s face was to be the judge. It took his breath away.

 

The moment was broken by the sound of a camera clicking.

 

“Sorry”, their other friend said, “We like pictures here, if you can’t tell. And that was too good a moment to not photograph. I’ll send it to you”, he finished.

 

Sure enough, Adrian’s phone went off, and the picture that was just taken was texted to him. Adrian sent it to him, as well.

 

“Thanks”, Adrian said, still smiling, “We don’t have a lot of pictures together”.

 

Guess he wasn’t the only one who noticed.

 

The next day, he went searching through the years of photos on his computer. He knew that he had some of them together. He found the ones he was looking for, and printed them out on the photo paper Heather insisted he buy for the bar. After picking up frames, he started placing them around their house. Adrian came home as he was putting up the last one.

 

“What’s all this?”, Adrian asks, gesturing to the photos now littering their living room.

 

“Figured we should put up some pictures”, Deran shrugged, trying not to make it a big deal, “you know, of us”.

 

He notices Adrian’s eyes sweep over the photos, the snapshots of their life together. There was one of them in diapers, one at their first surf competition, one of them laughing together over something stupid Deran probably did, and up until yesterday, his favorite of them, one of them together in Belize.

 

And then he sees Adrian’s eyes land on the one from last night. They’re smiling at each other, beaming really, laughter in their eyes, one hand on the other’s waist, beers in the other hand. He wonders if that is what he looks like all the time when he stares at Adrian. Probably. He doesn’t even mind.

 

“Since we were young”, Adrian says, wonder in his voice, looking at Deran with that same smile on his face.

 

“Since forever”, Deran finally says, smiling right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
